Delicias por la Tarde
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Bella y Rose estaban tomando el sol mientras se lamentaban por sus vidas y por la falta de hombres en ella. Se preguntaban si alguna vez conocerían a alguien especial, cosa que parecía difícil. Bebiéndose decididamente una jarra de mimosas de naranja, estaban entreteniéndose en su propio juego de sexo cuando su nuevo vecino Edward se les unió y... ¿?
1. Chapter 1

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

**La historia es de Desiree Holt y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

* * *

**Argumento:**

Bella y Rose estaban pasando la tarde tomando el sol, desnudas en el patio de su condominio y lamentando el hecho de que sus vidas estaban en un momento carente de los hombres. Se preguntaban si alguna de ellas alguna vez conocería a alguien especial, cosa que parecía difícil de alcanzar. Bebiéndose decididamente una jarra de mimosas de naranja, estaban entreteniéndose en su propio juego de sexo cuando su nuevo vecino, Edward, saltó sobre el muro bajo que separaba los dos patios, y se invitó a sí mismo a su juego.

Como si la caliente tarde no fuera una delicia sexual en sí misma, con ellos tres en todas las posiciones imaginables, Edward las invitó a cenar y también a su amigo Jasper. Así, no sólo descubrirán un nuevo significado para los placeres eróticos, sino tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa persona especial que habían estado buscando

** Capitulo 1**

Bella Swan volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amiga y compañera de apartamento, Rose Hale, y dijo:

—Esto es una mierda.

Ella vio a Rose levantar sus gafas de sol y mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Qué es una mierda? Estamos aquí afuera en nuestro patio privado, el sol está iluminando gloriosamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos y frescamente encerados, tu jazz favorito está en el reproductor de CDs, y estamos compartiendo una jarra de mimosas de naranja. Mejor aún, ni siquiera tienes que pensar en el trabajo durante dos días enteros.

—No hay hombres.

— ¿Perdón?— Rose se sentó y sacó las piernas por el lado de la tumbona. — ¿Has dicho que no hay hombres?

—Has oído bien. ¡OH! no es que estemos exactamente sin ellos. — Bella tomó su mimosa y dio un sorbo. —Estamos en una especie de "entre ellos", ¿no? —suspiró, y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. —Pero yo los extraño.

—Espera. Voy a correr hasta la pared de allá, agitar mis tetas hacia abajo en la acera y ver si puedo alborotar uno o dos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Seguramente lo harías.

Rose estudió a su amiga por un momento.

—Tener aventuras es divertido, pero ¿alguna vez deseaste poder encontrar a un hombre especial? ¿Alguien que pueda cumplir todas tus fantasías y estar satisfecha como para establecerte?

Bella se quedó.

— ¿Sentar cabeza? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer sentar cabeza? Tengo una gran carrera, una compañera, un fantástico departamento y una vida sexual fantástica. ¿Ceder todo?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que renunciar a nada, excepto a los otros hombres. — Ella movió las cejas. — Ah, y una de nosotras tendría que encontrar otro lugar para vivir.

Bella terminó la bebida que sostenía.

—No lo sé. Creo que nunca he pensado en ello. ¿Y tú?

Rose mordió el labio inferior.

—No mucho. Pero de vez en cuando me surge una sensación interior, como si, oh, no sé, una parte de mi faltara.

—Lo que necesitamos es un hombre nuevo. En realidad, yo estaba pensando en un hombre en concreto.

Rose inclinó su cabeza hacia el patio contiguo.

— ¿Nuestro nuevo vecino? ¿El guapo de al lado?

—Ya lo creo. ¿Le has echado un buen vistazo?

—OH, sí. — Rose movió las cejas. —Yum Yum.

Bella se lamió los labios.

—Yum es correcto. Me gustaría tener mi boca a su alrededor. Pero te juro, creo que es gay o ciego. Si tuvieras afuera dos mujeres desnudas, prácticamente en tu cara, ¿no tendrías por lo menos que mostrar un poco de curiosidad?

—Puedo demostrar curiosidad sin el guapo de al lado. —Ella se movió para sentarse de costado en su sillón de jardín, junto a Bella y tomó dos rodajas de naranja de la jarra. —Tengo curiosidad por cómo te verás con un poco de decoración. ¿Vamos a ver?

Bella se rió.

—Exactamente, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Ya lo verás.

Uno a la vez, ella tomó los pezones de Bella, en sus dedos delgados y tiró y tiró de ellos hasta que hincharon y se endurecieron. Juguetona, se inclinó hacia adelante para mordisquear cada uno con sus dientes blancos y parejos. Luego sacó las protuberancias como guijarros a través de las rodajas de naranja.

—OH, eso está frío,— chilló Bella, retorciéndose.

—Sin embargo, cosquillea, ¿verdad? —Rose le sonrió. —Tal vez deberíamos completar el cuadro.

— ¿Cómo?

Las dos estaban de ánimo burlón, después de haber consumido ya una jarra llena de mimosas. Mientras que definitivamente preferían la compañía de los hombres, hacía tiempo que habían descubierto que podían disfrutar de una relación sexual con la otra sin que afecte su amistad o cualquier relación con hombres que pudieran tener.

—Abre las piernas, pastelito, —le dijo Rose.— Eso es. Dobla las rodillas y pon los pies sobre el sillón de jardín.

— ¿Vas a dar de comer mimosas a mi coño?, —bromeó Bella.

—Tal vez. Pero primero un adorno pequeño aquí. Tira de los labios de tu vulva abriéndola para mí.

Bella amablemente separó los labios de su coño tan ampliamente como pudo, incluso encorvando su cadera un poco hacia adelante. Cuando Rose tomó el clítoris entre los dedos pulgar e índice se contoneó un poco.

—Tienes el mejor toque, pequeña. Debes tener mucha práctica.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

—Deja de hacer eso, — sonrió Rose. —No puedo agarrarme firmemente aquí.— Tirando del clítoris de la forma en que tiró de los pezones de Bella, deslizó una rodaja de naranja en el pequeño nudo.

—No. Ahora estas pareja en todos lados.

—Incluso más caliente, quieres decir.

—Hmm. ¿Eso significa que te gustaría llegar un poco más al límite?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y pellizcó uno de los pezones de Rose.

—Sólo si me dejas hacer lo mismo por ti.

— ¿Y qué hacemos si el señor semental pasa a echar un vistazo?

—Vamos a mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.

Ambas se rieron entre dientes.

Bella sonrió cuando Rose pasó la pierna a horcajadas sobre el sillón de jardín. Sus ojos estaban calientes con una combinación de lujuria y travesura al llegar debajo de las caderas de Bella para tirar de las nalgas hacia adelante. Con los cuidados precisos, dispuso las piernas de Bella a lo largo de sus muslos. Bella sabía que su coño estaba completamente abierto para su amiga. Ya podía sentir el abundante jugo y el estremecimiento de las paredes internas de su coño. Habían jugado mucho a este juego, un juego que Bella había iniciado primero y al que Rose había saltado con ambos pies.

—Vamos a ver si la naranja hace que sea mucho mejor,— bromeó Rose.

Bella sintió la punta de algo más acariciar su clítoris y miró para ver a Rose dándole caricias calientes con otra porción de la naranja. El jugo que goteaba en los pliegues a ambos lados de la vagina se sentía frío, pero bueno. Ella se aferró a los brazos del sillón de jardín, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Ooh. Ya sabes exactamente cómo hacer eso, Rose.

—Debería, después de tanto tiempo.

Ella continuó estimulando el clítoris de Bella, sonriendo con placer por la reacción que le provocaba. Poco a poco deslizó un dedo en el coño de Bella, el canal ya húmedo y resbaladizo con la crema. Le acarició la carne rosada, retirando su dedo de modo que Bella se cerró sobre él.

—No, — se lamentó Bella. —ponlo de nuevo.

—Dime lo que quieres, — se burló Rose. —Di las palabras o voy a volver a mi silla.

—Eres una mierda. Siempre me preguntas. Bueno, fóllame con los dedos. Y usa tres dedos. _Y hazlo ahora. Ahora mismo._

Rose se inclinó hacia delante, envolvió la rebanada de naranja alrededor del clítoris de Bella y lamió la punta asomándose a través de la carne de la rodaja de naranja antes de deslizar dos dedos de nuevo en su canal hambriento. Con el pulgar de la otra mano abrigó la rebanada de naranja alrededor a su clítoris, jodió el coño de Bella, en movimientos firmes que se volvían más y más rápido.

—Tres dedos, — exigió Bella, encorvándose contra la mano ambiciosa y el pulgar burlón.

_¡OH, Dios, esto se sentía tan bien, y ella quería tanto correrse!_

Rose amablemente añadió un tercer dedo. Mientras lo hacía, le pellizcó la punta de su clítoris y Bella convulsionó. Sus delicadas paredes interiores agarraron y comenzaron a temblar, y su jugo de amor inundó la mano de Rose. Sus dedos se mantuvieron al ritmo hasta que el último de los espasmos había desaparecido y sólo réplicas diminutas pasaban a través de ella.

— ¡Menos mal!— Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cogió una servilleta de papel y se seco su frente.

—No tan bueno como un hombre, pero mejor que nada, ¿verdad?— Rose sonrió.

—Amén a eso.

En el momento en que deslizó los dedos fuera Bella sintió algo diferente reemplazarlos y alzó su ceja.

—La naranja, — Rose le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —La dulzura de la dulzura.

—Y ahora supongo que quieres que te devuelva el favor.

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Y resulta que lo tengo aquí.— Alcanzó una bolsa pequeña de playa y sacó un consolador grueso, flexible y un tubo de gel lubricante.

—Por si acaso, ¿eh?— Bromeó Bella. —Dámelo y ponte en posición.

Bella volcó las rodajas de naranja de sus pechos, y luego tomó el juguete y el lubricante que Rose le entregó.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera tengo que jugar con tu coño, ¿no? Sólo basta que pienses en ser follada con esto, de la manera que te gusta, y estás goteando,— y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la raja de Rose.

—OH, sí. Como he dicho: goteas. En tus rodillas, ahora.

—¿No quieres sacar tus rodajas de naranja primero?— Preguntó Rose, mientras se daba la vuelta y asumía una posición sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—En realidad, creo que agrega una cierta nota de _savoir faire_,— dijo una voz profunda desde unos pocos pies de distancia.

Ambas mujeres se congelaron. Rose casi se lanzó fuera del sillón de jardín, y Bella trató desesperadamente de pensar si podía esconder las cosas en sus manos.

—No dejen que las detenga, damas. De hecho, tal vez podría darles una mano.

Bella giró la cabeza para ver un pedazo enorme de masculinidad saltando ligeramente por encima del muro bajo de ladrillo que separaba el patio de al lado. Al menos un metro noventa, pensó, con el sol haciendo brillar su pelo rubio, hombros anchos y caderas delgadas, y los músculos que se flexionaban suavemente por debajo de la piel bronceada que anunciaba horas al aire libre, no la lámpara de bronceado del gimnasio. Entonces miró hacia arriba y casi se ahoga en los ojos exóticos, color verde esmeralda brillando con buen humor.

El inclinó sus caderas contra la pared, los brazos poderosos doblados contra su pecho amplio. Con los pantalones cortos que llevaba, era imposible no darse cuenta de la tienda de campaña grande y bonita, que su polla estaba haciendo.

Bella estaba hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar los ojos del atractivo sexual en bruto.

—Yo, eh, no te oí venir por allí. — Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia su patio. Su apartamento y el que ella y Rose compartían eran los dos únicos en ese extremo del edificio, lo que les daba un cierto grado de privacidad. Los dos patios estaban separados por una pared de ladrillo bajo en la que ahora su visitante se apoyaba.

Él sonrió.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaban poniendo este espectáculo sólo para mi beneficio. Edward Swan,— dijo, presentándose a sí mismo. —Y por favor, no dejen que las detenga. Estoy disfrutando el show.

Rose se sentó sobre su trasero, sus ojos vidriosos otra vez. Bella podía ver que estaba hipnotizada por el visitante. Bella tuvo que contener las ganas de saltar y correr la lengua sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando logró hacer funcionar correctamente su boca, dijo:

—Soy Bella Swan. Esta es mi amiga, Rose Hale. Ambas somos propietarias de este apartamento.

— ¿Ustedes, eh, hacen esto a menudo? —Hizo un gesto hacia ellas con la mano.

Bella le sonrió.

—Sólo para evitar el aburrimiento, cuando no tenemos un dios del sexo caminando alrededor para ayudarnos.

—Dios del sexo, ¿eh?, — Se rió, un sonido cálido y meloso. —Me imaginé que no acababan de decidirse a probar esto por primera vez. Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho.

—Pensábamos que ni siquiera nos habías notado, — dijo Rose, agitando sus pestañas en un movimiento exagerado.

—OH, me di cuenta Muy bien. Las he notado mucho. Así que, ¿es este un juego exclusivo o puede jugar alguien?

—Somos muy particulares, — le dijo Bella, tímidamente bajando los ojos.

—Espero ajustarme a tu lista de selección, ya me cansé de esperar mi invitación y decidí entrar sin ser invitado a la fiesta. — Llegó hasta el muro y levantó un refrigerador de vino con tres botellas enfriándose ahí.

—Mi aporte, en caso de que me pidan que juegue.

Rose volvió la cabeza, ella y Bella intercambiaron una mirada malvada. Ambas asintieron imperceptiblemente.

—Vamos, entonces, — le dijo Rose. —O te perderás el próximo acto.  
Llevó el refrigerador y lo dejó sobre la mesa entre las sillas, moviéndose con gracia muy fluida para un hombre tan grande.

—No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de pasar la tarde que con dos damas tan calientes y hermosas,— les dijo.

Se inclinó sobre Rose, que todavía estaba en sus manos y rodillas, le ahuecó la cara y se la llevó a la boca en un beso hambriento. Su lengua abarcando todo el interior de la superficie, codicioso pero suave, saboreó, tocó, hasta que ella gimió en su boca abierta. Ella no podía recordar un beso que le haya inflamado los sentidos de la forma en que este lo hizo. Edward Swan besaba como una forma de arte. Cuando levantó su cabeza, sintió como si se hubiera llevado una parte de ella.

—Eso es sólo para empezar, mi amor.— Él palmeó sus pechos con sus manos grandes y calientes, con los pulgares frotando sus pezones. —Fijando tu sabor en mi boca. Habrá más.

Luego se incorporó para alcanzar a Bella que, evidentemente, esperaba su turno. Repitió el proceso con ella, tomando la misma cantidad de tiempo y cuidado, utilizando la lengua como un interruptor para encender sus sentidos. Tomó los pechos como lo había hecho con Rose, pero su aliento murmuró en su boca al darse cuenta de lo mucho más grandes y más largos que estaban sus pezones en comparación con los de Rose. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras sus dedos tiraban y los rodaban, enviando pequeñas ondas de choques eléctricos a través de ella. A pesar de que acababa de tener un orgasmo, su coño palpitaba de nuevo y los jugos de su excitación escapaban de su coño, y recubrían sus labios exteriores y los muslos.

Todos estaban jadeando cuando se volvió de nuevo al sillón de jardín.

—Nos gustaría mantenerte cerca sólo por los besos, — dijo Bella, cuando pudo estabilizar su voz.

—Deberías llevar una señal. Esos besos son altamente peligrosos.

—No más que el suyo, damas. — Él tomó un momento para plantar un beso en cada uno de sus pechos y rozar con los dientes cada pezón, haciendo escapar un siseo a cada una de ellas.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. — Él sacó el consolador de las manos de Bella que ya no oponía resistencia, junto con el tubo de gel.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar para empezar, ¿no? Una de mis actividades favoritas. La tuya también, según tengo entendido.

Las dos mujeres se rieron de nuevo, y Rose movió su trasero. Bella sabía lo mucho que su amiga quería ser follada por el culo. Era una de sus actividades favoritas, también. Sin embargo, en todas las tardes y las noches juguetonas que Rose se había permitido, siempre había conocido a su pareja antes de tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que cualquiera de ellas dejaría a un extraño penetrar su culo menos de cinco minutos después de conocerlo.

Pero ya estaban calientes, y simplemente deseaban un galán para darle vida a una agradable tarde. Edward era tan absolutamente, magníficamente sexy que no podían alejarlo, y la emoción de tenerlo saqueándola con el consolador la hacía llenar de crema sólo de pensarlo. Ellas siempre decían, _más decadente mejor_, y esto era tan decadente como podía ser.

Bella observó como Rose se reacomodó en una mejor posición, sus pechos hormigueaban y la crema ya brillaba en el interior de sus muslos. Su propio coño palpitaba con anticipación.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla del culo a Rose, mordiendo con sus dientes, y luego calmando con su lengua.

— ¿Te gusta ser follada por el culo, dulce?— Murmuró contra su piel mientras arrastraba besos a lo largo de cada centímetro de su columna vertebral. — ¿Consigue que te calientes?

Rose se estremeció de nuevo bajo la lluvia de besos, cada una como una pequeña chispa de fuego disparada directamente a su vientre. Si antes había estado caliente, sólo el toque de los labios y el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer casi la hicieron correrse allí arrodillada.

—Bueno, ¿verdad?, — repitió, deslizando la lengua por la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Rose volvió la cabeza para llamar su atención, intercambió una mirada con el.

—OH, sí. Me encanta. — Dijo luego, en una voz suave y entrecortada.

Edward colocó otro beso en los labios de Bella, un toque rápido de bocas, y un empuje ligero de la lengua.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos esto juntos? Tres siempre es mejor que dos, ¿no te parece?

—OH, absolutamente. —Bella le hizo un guiño a Rose, que se acomodó mejor, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, el culo en el aire, las piernas separadas. —Estábamos sentadas aquí antes, diciendo lo mismo, aunque no lo creas. Así que... dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas las mejillas de este culo exquisito y los sujetas tan separadas como puedas para mí? Quiero tener un buen campo de juegos.

Bella hizo como le dijo, totalmente exponiendo el ano de color rosa oscuro de Rose. Sabiendo lo que a su amiga le gustaba, ella se inclinó por un momento y lanzó una corriente de aire caliente sobre ella, mientras que Edward lubricada el consolador.

—OH, — murmuró Rose. —Eso siempre se siente bien.

—Esto se sentirá mucho mejor, — Edward le dijo con su voz rica y profunda. —Pero yo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien y abierta para mí. No quiero hacerte daño, y este juguete se ve muy grande.

—No me hará daño, — protestó ella. — Sólo hazlo.

—A mi manera, — le dijo, inclinándose para pellizcar las mejillas del culo de nuevo. Él ahuecó la mano en la raja, mirando la capa de líquido, la levantó, se la llevó a la boca y la lamió. —Y, ¡OH!, dulce, realmente eres dulce.

Sus largos dedos trazaron círculos alrededor de su agujero arrugado, la visión de eso envió una corriente fresca de excitación al coño de Bella y causó que las nalgas de Rose temblaran con anticipación. Apretó la punta de un dedo contra el apretado anillo anal, frotando de ida y vuelta la piel sensible. Tomando su tiempo, él lo empujó de nuevo en el canal caliente de Rose.

— ¿Más?,— preguntó en voz baja.

—OH, sí. — Su voz tenía un estremecimiento—Todo dentro,— exclamó ella, presionando hacia atrás contra él.

Edward añadió un segundo dedo al primero, haciendo tijera con ellos para estirar los estrechos tejidos.

Rose estaba tan caliente que ella pensaba que su piel iba a estallar por el calor. Los dedos de Edward eran como tenazas de fuego abrasador en los tejidos de su culo, su sangre ya estaba hirviendo. Dios, ella quería el consolador dentro de ella, quería ser follada con él, ella quería gritar: "¡Adelante con ello."

Bella se inclinó a la cara de Rose y deslizó su lengua en la boca de su amiga.

—Pronto, bebé. Él te lo está haciendo muy bien. Y yo voy a ayudarle a hacer que sea aún mejor.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí, Edward? —Ella se levantó y pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la columna de Rose.

—Creo que deberías descansar en la mecedora. Por cierto, me alegro de que sea tan amplia, para que puedas prestar alguna atención al agradable coño desnudo, de Rose. Voy a estar un poco ocupado aquí y quiero asegurarme de que nada se descuida. Te gusta jugar con su pequeño coño. ¿No?

—Oh, sí, — suspiró ella.

—Bueno. Quiero que el orgasmo de Rose sea tan intenso que todo su cuerpo tiemble con él y ver su crema por toda tu boca, mientras este culo caliente agarra este gran consolador. — Él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla creciente. —Y espero no avergonzarme, porque estar jugando con ustedes dos me pone tan caliente que mi polla ha desarrollado una mente propia.

—Vamos a cuidar bien de ti,— prometió Bella, mientras se deslizaba por debajo de Rose en el sillón de jardín.

Su cabeza estaba directamente bajo el coño de Rose, ahora oscuro y de color de rosa con la necesidad construyéndose. Ella le acarició los labios exteriores del coño, ahora húmedo por el rocío y bordeando su abertura. Rose estaba más húmeda que nunca, la anticipación haciendo fluir sus jugos. Edward se inclinó y besó las mejillas del culo de Rose otra vez, luego presionó el consolador en contra de su culo.

—Toma una respiración profunda, — le animó. —Yo estoy fingiendo que estoy deslizando mi polla en ese tentador agujero oscuro tuyo.— Lo presionó en su interior una pulgada a la vez, viendo el anillo de músculos estirarse para acomodarlo, agarrarlo repentinamente y tirar de él.

— ¿Estás bien?, — preguntó, cuando lo colocó totalmente.

—Más que bien, — jadeó.

—Respira hondo, entonces. Ah, eso es, una buena chica. Sí, siento lo bien que esto te llena.— Su voz era ronca. —No puedo esperar para llenarte yo mismo.

Bella sintió el eje grueso, rígido como una estaca de Edward, balanceándose contra ella mientras manipulaba el consolador en el culo de Rose. Él la folló con él con movimientos suaves, incluso, la mano apoyada sobre la base de su columna para sostenerla.

Por debajo de los dos, Bella tiraba del clítoris de Rose, deslizando dos dedos dentro y fuera de su coño empapado. Cada tres o cuatro golpes su lengua rosada salía y golpeaba contra el botón duro que ya estaba tan sensible que cada toque hacia gritar a Rose.

Bella deslizó un tercer dedo junto a los otros dos, frotando las paredes resbaladizas del coño de su amiga, extendiendo el líquido alrededor, raspando contra los nervios sensibles. Podía sentir el consolador presionando contra la delgada membrana que separa los dos canales. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las imágenes bailaran en su cerebro. Su otra mano acaparó su propio coño, frotándose los labios desnudos y tirando de su propio clítoris.

—Dios. — La palabra fue más un rezo que una maldición, ya que se escapó de los labios de Edward. —Eso es. Fóllate también, Bella. Dios mío, verte masturbándote mientras ayudas a Rose con su orgasmo es tan erótico que apenas puedo soportarlo.

Los gemidos de Rose aumentaban más y más, su respiración se aceleró cuando Edward movió el consolador más y más rápido.

—Dime cuando estés lista para correrte, — le ordenó, alcanzando uno de sus pechos y pellizcando el pezón.

Rose se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, montando los dedos de Bella y el consolador, aumentando su ritmo a medida que Edward aumentaba su velocidad. Bella sentía apretar el coño de Rose alrededor de sus dedos, probó la crema que corría con lametazos de su lengua, y sentía que su amiga estaba luchando contra la intensidad de la reacción hacia la cual Edward la estaba conduciendo.

Sus propios músculos del estómago estaban apretados, la sangre corría por sus venas, su cuerpo estaba en las garras de una poderosa fuerza erótica.

—Córrete, Rose, — jadeó Bella contra el goteante coño. —Deja que te lleve.

—Demasiado, — jadeó.

—No. Córrete con eso. Ahora mismo. — Bella rastrilló una uña en todo el clítoris hinchado.

Rose gritó.

—Ahora. Me estoy corriendo ahora mismo.

Bella sintió la corriente de estremecimientos a través de ella, sintió espasmos sacudiendo el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Ella y Edward trabajaron el culo de Rose y su coño a un ritmo constante, jodiendo sus dos orificios hasta que sus gritos disminuyeron y los temblores se convirtieron en escalofríos, y luego en pequeñas réplicas. Eventualmente, ella cayó hacia adelante sobre Bella.

Edward deslizó el consolador de su culo, limpiándolo y haciendo lo mismo con sus manos en la toalla a los pies del sillón de jardín. Luego se inclinó hacia abajo y arrastró besos desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda como lo había hecho antes, dando pequeños pellizcos en su piel mientras su boca se movía desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Cuando pasó los dedos en la longitud de su raja, salieron recubiertos con su crema. Lamió los dedos y vio a Bella mirándolo con los ojos calientes. Le tendió la mano y pintó los labios con el residuo.

—Ambrosia, — comentó. —El néctar de los dioses.

—Adecuado para un dios del sexo, — bromeó Bella, sin aliento.

Rose estaba tendida todavía a través de su amiga.

—Eres un hombre mágico con ese juguete, — dijo a Edward. Se desnudó bajando sus pantalones cortos. Su polla hinchada saltó libre y envolvió sus dedos a su alrededor.

—Soy mejor con la cosa real.

Bella alcanzó una mano y cubrió sus dedos con los suyos. Se lamió los labios al ver sus testículos pesados yaciendo en contra de sus muslos bronceados.

—Creo que es momento de probarlo, — le dijo. —Sobre todo porque me toca a mí.

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo si tu amiga se pone a ayudar.

* * *

**Hola Aqui les traigo esta nueva Adaptacion. Es cortita igual que las otras que he adaptado pero bastante caliente. Ya el Primer Capi y hay Lemmon. Yey!**

**Bueno, la verdad no se cuando podre actualizar ya que mi internet anda de "nenita sensible" y no quiere funcionar. Espero poder hacerlo 1 vez por semana. **

**Como siempre les reitero la invitación para que se pasen a leer las demás historias que estoy adaptando y las que ya Adapte... 3 historias completitas hot con mucho lemmon.**

**Esta por demas decir que les agradezco por cada Alerta/ Favorito/ Review.. Nenas de verdad me hacen muy feliz!**

**Nos leemos pronto =)**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

**La historia es de Desiree Holt y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando todo el mundo había recuperado la respiración, Bella buscó copas de vino en el bar y Edward las llenó con una de las botellas del refrigerador. El cristal tintineó con delicadeza mientras brindaron uno con el otro.

Edward observó a ambas por encima del borde de su vaso. Rose todavía recobraba la compostura después de su orgasmo, sin embargo, sentía que apenas se había acercado al borde. Bella estaba brillante por la tensión sexual, frotando sus muslos mientras permanecía de pie junto a él, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego interior.

Él había puesto sus ojos en ellas desde que se había mudado, el pasado fin de semana. Cruzándolas en el aparcamiento subterráneo durante la semana, fue muy consciente de sus trajes de negocios que no podían disimular su sexualidad desenfrenada. Su polla amenazaba con estallar en los pantalones cada vez que las veía.

Se había pasado el tiempo mientras iba conduciendo desde y hacia el trabajo, ideando complots para toparse con ellas casualmente. Por supuesto, siempre podía llamar a su puerta, presentarse y decir: "Hola, me gustaría sacar a una de ustedes a cenar."

Pero, ¿cuál? ¿La rubia o la morena? Ambas eran deliciosos bocadillos, con el pelo largo, pechos altos y el culo muy bien redondeado. Sería demasiado esperar a que fueran un ménage. O más. Había tenido que abofetearse mentalmente así mismo, recordando que no todo el mundo tenía los mismos gustos sexuales que él...

Incluso había observado a ver si las podía atrapar en su patio, que estaba separado sólo por el muro bajo que había saltado recientemente. Entonces, esta tarde, cuando había estado de pie en su cocina, mirando por la ventana que le daba una vista de su patio, casi se había ahogado con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo.

Allí aparecieron con una bandeja con una jarra y dos vasos, toallas y una bolsa de tela pequeña, listas para tomar el sol. Completamente desnudas.

Si su polla había estado dura antes, se puso tan dura que estaba seguro de que podría romperse si se tropezaba con cualquier cosa. Había llevado su laptop a la cocina, tratando de terminar un proyecto que había llevado a casa desde la oficina, mientras observaba a las dos mujeres. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que escribió tenía sentido.

Entonces...

Cuando se habían hecho la cosa con las naranjas, seguida de su pequeño juego escénico, abandonó toda pretensión de trabajo. Guardó una botella de vino en el refrigerador para enfriar, se dio una rápida ducha y se afeitó, haciendo todo lo posible para no cortarse, tomó el vino, y se invitó a sí mismo a la fiesta.

Y que fiesta que iba a ser.

— ¿Por qué no nos acostamos, damas?, Sugirió. — ¿No estaríamos más cómodos todos juntos?

Movieron las gruesas almohadillas de los sillones de jardín y las colocaron al lado en el patio.

—Creo que el siguiente es mi turno, —Bella hizo un mohín, acomodándose a sí misma en los cojines. — ¿No te gustaría ver lo que tengo que ofrecer? —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando plantó los pies sobre la lona, los muslos separados. Se tocó los labios del coño, separándolos, tocando el diminuto botón y perezosamente se acarició, mirando todo el tiempo a Edward.

—OH, confía en mí. Él se extendió a su lado. —No voy a olvidar una cosa así.

Su erección sobresalía con orgullo desde el nido de rizos que la rodeaban. La vena gruesa girando alrededor del eje pulsó con los latidos de la sangre corriendo por ella. Una pequeña perla de pre-eyaculación se filtraba desde la rendija de la cabeza color ciruela. Él lo alisó con un dedo y se lo extendió a su alrededor, consciente de que estaba excitándose a sí mismo tanto como a las dos mujeres.

Rose se arrodilló junto a él, inclinó la cabeza y le lamió haciendo pequeñas vueltas con la lengua. Su cabello largo y oscuro cayó sobre un hombro, le hizo cosquillas en los pezones. Sus bolas estaban apretadas y los músculos contraídos cuando la lujuria se apoderó de él. Finalmente, llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y suavemente la apartó.

—No queremos que la fiesta termine antes de empezar, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se clavaron en los marrones oscuros de ella, que ahora eran como del color de la tierra rica, con un fuego intermitente en ellos.

— ¡Hey! —Bella abofeteó a Rose en broma. —No es justo.

—Ve por él, niña, —sonrió Rose.

—Sí, ven por mí, —le dijo, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella le estaba cabalgando, su coño mojado frotando su pecho, sus pechos firmes balanceándose hacia su cara.

— ¿Te sientes bien?, —preguntó ella con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —La risa retumbó en su pecho, y sintió su coño abierto presionado contra su caliente piel brillante con las vibraciones. Alzó la mano y amasó sus pechos, amando la sensación de la piel satinada y la oscuridad de los pezones señalando hacia él.

—Inclínate aquí y dame un beso, Bella.

Ella, obediente se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Abrió la boca y la chupó con su lengua, tirando de ella y girando con la suya. Dios, un sabor dulce. Tan dulce como esa pequeña lamida que había tenido cuando sus dedos se frotaron a través de su raja. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado como para mudarse junto a estas dos mujeres sensuales y lograr pasar una tarde muy agradable con ellas.

Tal vez, si las cosas resultaban, tendrían más que solamente hoy. Movió la boca al oído de Bella y le susurró.

—Dime. ¿Te gusta ser follada por el culo con ese consolador, también?

Bella mordió su barbilla, y él sintió su calor corporal.

—Y… Sí. A veces.

— ¿Y te gustaría sentir mi polla allí también?

Su respiración se atascó y sus manos se cerraron sobre él. Ella apretó su pecho con sus muslos.

—OH, sí. Creo que me gustaría.

Entonces, por un instante perdió el tren entero de pensamiento al sentir las manos pequeñas y delicadas ahuecar sus bolas y suavemente apretarlas. Cuando las manos fueron sustituidas por una lengua lamiendo sobre la piel sensible, tuvo que esforzarse en permanecer inmóvil y no empujar sus caderas. Aún no estaba listo para llegar, y no quería iniciar cualquier cosa que acelerara el proceso. Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con su control como estaba.

—Sube aquí, —le dijo a Bella. —Déjame lamerte ese dulce, dulce coño y dejarlo agradable y húmedo antes de que me deslice dentro de ti.

Ella se movió hacia adelante hasta que su coño estuvo bien sobre su cara, tirando cortésmente los labios abiertos para darle un mejor acceso. Cuando él deslizó su lengua dentro de su agujero, estuvo seguro de que había muerto e ido al cielo. Manteniendo sus caderas firmemente en su lugar, la jodió con su lengua como lo hizo con Rose.

Continuó a acariciando sus testículos y su polla. Iba a tener que comenzar a pensar en cubitos de hielo cuanto antes, si tenía intención de mantener algún control en esto.

Bella montó su lengua, gimiendo suavemente, y él probó sus jugos fluyendo en la boca. Hombre, ella estaba caliente, caliente, caliente, y por lo tanto, lista para él.

Estiró el brazo para llegar a los pantalones cortos de donde los había dejado caer, y tiró de ellos hasta que logró sacar un paquete de aluminio del bolsillo. Desvió a Bella hacia su pecho y le entregó el condón.

—Pon esto por mí, dulce.

Ella se inclinó y arremolinó a su lengua alrededor de su polla, y Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar llegar en ese momento. Pero luego rasgó el paquete con los dientes y puso el látex por encima de su pulsante grosor. Cuando estuvo enfundado por completo, él la levantó, centrándola por encima de su polla y lentamente la empalo en él.

Dios, ella le quedaba como un guante caliente, apretando sus músculos vaginales alrededor suyo, ajustándose. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y no estaba seguro de poder llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Ella era sedosa, dentro y fuera, la sensación era tan erótica que hizo que su polla pidiera la liberación.

No estaba seguro de si el suave gemido que oyó fue de él o de ella mientras llenaba su coño entero, estirando las paredes suaves y húmedas. El cielo no podría ser mejor que esto. Cuando él la miró, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro enrojecido de placer.

—Rose. —Su voz sonaba como una rana estrangulada, pero apenas tenía control sobre su cuerpo. —Toma ese juguete que ustedes aman tanto y lubrícalo de nuevo.

Tiró de Bella hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza se apoyó al lado de la suya y frotó sus pechos contra el vello de su pecho. Su pene doblado dentro de ella sus bolas ya hormigueaban.

—Todo listo, —dijo Rose con una voz suave.

—Sabes que hacer, —le dijo, estirándose para separar las mejillas del culo de Bella. Dios, apenas podía esperar a meter su polla en ese agujero oscuro, pero por ahora haría esto.

Tan pronto como el consolador empezó su intrusión en el caliente culo, sintió su movimiento contra su pene. Las paredes de la vagina Bella se apretaron en torno a él aún más cuando sus dos túneles fueron penetrados y llenados.

Ella jadeó, tratando de relajar su cuerpo para tomar la doble penetración. Edward podía decir que ella ya había hecho esto antes, lo que lo tranquilizaba, pero no aliviaba el alto estado de excitación de su cuerpo.

—Ya está todo—Rose le dijo, sonriéndole por encima del hombro de Bella. Edward podía ver que sus ojos se oscurecieron con la lujuria. La punta de la lengua paso por sus labios carnosos y sensuales.

—Está bien. —Tenía problemas para mantener su voz firme. La presión en su pene a través de la delgada membrana de Bella lo tenía justo en el borde de la explosión. Tendría que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. —Empareja mi ritmo.

Como si hubieran hecho esto un centenar de veces antes, Rose trabajó el consolador en el culo de Bella, mientras que Edward jodio su coño. Bella se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sus grititos de emoción enviaban picos de placer a través del cuerpo de Edward. Él la levantó lo suficiente de su pecho para poder chupar un delicioso pezón en su boca.

Sin embargo, al momento en que mordió, ella gritó con entusiasmo, comenzó a temblar, y las paredes de la vagina más rápidamente se agitaban alrededor de su eje.

_¡Santo infierno!_

Rose se arrodilló entre sus piernas, trabajando el consolador dentro y fuera de Bella, con un movimiento suave y estable, que acariciaba su pene al mismo tiempo. Un brillo delgado de sudor cubría el cuerpo de Bella mientras subía con la doble penetración. Concentrándose tan duramente como pudo, emparejó sus estocadas con las de Rose, tratando de contener su orgasmo, pero una reveladora sensación de calor y electricidad se disparó por su espalda y por sus testículos. Él movió una mano entre ellos para masajear el clítoris de Bella, sintiendo otra oleada de líquido caliente.

—Voy a correrme, dulce, —jadeó. —No puedo esperar más.

—Hazlo. —Ella apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. — ¡Hazlo ahora mismo!

Como si un resorte hubiera sido soltado, su semen explotó a través de él en ese pequeño coño codicioso, su polla presa de los espasmos de Bella, sus cuerpos temblando y estremeciéndose a medida que cayeron juntos. Las paredes de la vagina de Bella se estrujaban sobre su eje una y otra vez, ordeñando hasta la última gota de él hasta que sintió como si hubiera sido exprimido.

Rose, con un movimiento final del consolador, se inclinó sobre Bella, su cuerpo visiblemente excitado por el acto que había participado con una sola mano entre sus muslos y sus dedos pequeños ocupados frotando su clítoris mientras trataba de llegar a su propio clímax. Cuando ella llegó, sus espasmos se lanzaron a través tanto de Bella como de Edward. Tres cuerpos gastados se separaron, exhaustos en las alfombras de lona, respirando, los corazones palpitando, trabajando aceleradamente.

Edward rompió el silencio primero, con la voz entrecortada y desigual.

— ¡Y pensar que es sólo el comienzo!

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

— ¿Crees que tienes resistencia, gran hombre? —preguntó Rose.

—Creo que ustedes lo averiguaran muy pronto, —respondió Edward. Con una ráfaga de aliento, se levanto para una posición derecha. —Pero primero voy a votar por una ducha. ¿Damas?

—Sólo si me prometes enjabonar nuestros cuerpos, —dijo Bella.

—Y tengamos que enjabonarte.

—O una cierta variación de eso. —Guiñó el ojo a ellas. —Este es su castillo. Muéstrenme el camino.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cada uno de los dos dormitorios en el apartamento eran habitaciones grandes, equipadas con baños de lujo que ellas mismas habían diseñado. Rose insistió en que utilizaran la de ella, por lo menos esta primera vez.

Edward había llevado una de las botellas de vino con él, y habían traído cada uno de sus copas. Vertió el líquido de color ámbar y luego levantó la copa en un brindis.

—Por una tarde deliciosa.

—O por las delicias de la tarde, —se rió de Bella.

Cada uno de ellos bebió profusamente antes de entrar en la ducha.  
Edward estaba fascinado por la ducha enorme, con sus múltiples chorros y las perillas que controlaban la intensidad de cada corriente. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar la plataforma integrada que mantenía un surtido de juguetes a prueba de agua.

— ¿Les gusta jugar en la ducha? ¿Verdad?, —sonrió.

Bella pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Especialmente con un galán como tú.

Edward cogió la botella de jabón líquido y se vertió un poco en la palma.

—Díganme, damas. ¿Ustedes, eh… hacen esto a menudo?

— ¿Darse una ducha con un desconocido?, —se rió Bella.

—Jugar entre ustedes. —Una esquina de su boca apareció. —Dar a un hombre un viaje inesperado hacia el cielo.

—Somos muy exigentes, —dijo Rose. —Es por eso que hemos aprendido a satisfacernos una a la otra mientras llegan los candidatos... correctos.

Edward se frotó las manos para formar bastante espuma.

—Está bien. Rose, ¿por qué no traes a ese cuerpo sexy aquí y me dejas cubrirlo con espuma?

— ¿Sólo me pongo a observar?, —preguntó Bella.

—Diablos, no. Yo estaba pensando que podías enjabonarme arriba, siempre y cuando no hagas nada que me empuje demasiado lejos del borde. —Él miró a su polla, que ya estaba dura otra vez y balanceándose como un loco. —Parece tener una mente propia, ¿no?

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, cada una con un brillo perverso en sus ojos y asintieron.

—Bueno, entonces. Esto le da un nuevo significado a la ducha con una amiga ¿no?

Se volvió hacia Rose y pasó los las manos enjabonadas sobre sus hombros, los antebrazos, e incluso las manos. Él prestó cuidadosa atención a los dedos, acariciando cada uno como si fuera una zona erógena distinta. Mantuvo los ojos en su cara mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Al igual que Bella, era pura seda, y se preguntó que hacían para mantener su piel tan suave y deliciosa. Sólo tocarlas habría sido suficiente para ponerlo duro si ya no lo estuviera.

Detrás de él sintió las pequeñas manos de Bella aplicando la espuma a los músculos de su espalda, luego bajando hasta la piel tirante de su culo. Sus dedos como plumas por encima de él, haciendo un hormigueo en las bolas y su polla pulso aún más.

Él le apretó más el jabón y lo frotó con un movimiento circular en los pechos de Rose. Sus pezones eran como diamantes en sus manos, duras y brillantes, y una sombra de moca que le hacía agua la boca. Ella gimió en voz baja mientras las frotaba una y otra vez, pellizcando a la ligera entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, y luego masajeando el jabón con cuidado en cada superficie.

Bella concentrada ahora en sus piernas, sus manos se movían de sus tobillos a la parte superior de sus muslos, y viceversa. Cuando ella rozó sus bolas él, tomó aire y apretó los dientes. A pesar de que se había corrido ya una vez, su polla le estaba diciendo que había terminado con el descanso.  
Con los pechos de Rose cubiertos de espuma de jabón, la levantó y se puso con ella en el asiento triangular incorporado, por lo que tuvo un mejor acceso al resto de su cuerpo. Sus manos se movían con cuidado sobre su abdomen, curvándose sobre su redondez leve que le hacía agua la boca antes de sumergirse más abajo es su piel desnuda.

Amaba los coños desnudos, y estas damas, aparentemente gastaban dinero en costosos trabajos de cera para mantener el suyo sin el más mínimo vello.

Rose se estremeció cuando él le acarició la hendidura donde sus muslos se unían a su pelvis. Sin embargo, cuando aparto los labios externos de su coño, dejando al descubierto la carne resbaladiza interior de color rosa, y movió la punta del dedo abajo de cada grieta, escuchó el ritmo de su respiración alterarse. Mirando a ese manjar hinchado, regordete, tentador, el tuvo que luchar con su propia respiración.

Echando mas jabón líquido en una mano, metió un dedo en él y poco a poco comenzó a frotarlo sobre su clítoris, empujando hacia atrás la capucha para exponer completamente el nudo duro ahora de un color rosa brillante. Trabajó el jabón en él, fascinado por la forma en que se hinchó y se oscureció a su contacto y le latía en la punta de su dedo. Con la otra mano trazó una línea en la longitud de su raja y sintió una desenvoltura que no tenía nada que ver con el jabón o el agua.

OH, sí. Ella definitivamente estaba calentándose. Recubriendo los dedos de nuevo, volvió a trabajar en ese pequeño botón delicioso, tirando luego frotando, observando el rostro de Rose y escuchando su respiración irregular mientras su excitación aumentaba. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, deslizó dos dedos largos en su coño, doblándolos de a poco para poder encontrar el punto dulce que la estimularía aún más.

—OH, Dios, —estalló en sus labios mientras trabajaba su canal resbaladizo. La delicada piel de su rostro tenía un color rosa y levantó sus pechos con su respiración. Cuando él quitó la mano, abrió los ojos y su boca se abrió con un sorprendido ¡OH!

—Es hora de hacer la parte de atrás, cariño. —Y la volteó hacia la esquina.

Aplicó la misma concentración a la espalda como lo había hecho a su frente, masajeando los músculos, encontrando todos los puntos que eran muy sensibles, colocando un cálido beso en la parte de atrás su cuello mientras sus dedos se perdían hasta la hendidura sus nalgas.  
Se obligó a concentrarse debido a que Bella, la pequeña descarada estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus bolas y la raya de su propio culo. Sus pequeños dedos bailoteaban por sobre su sensible piel y su polla se había vuelto casi dolorosamente dura. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo por temor a ver su cabeza gotear.

Abrió su mente de nuevo a Rose, que movió su culo a él, en silencio, pidiendo más. Con el dedo, le bordeo el apretado anillo de su ano. Cuando ella abrió las piernas en la medida de lo que pudo sobre la estrecha cornisa, empujó su dedo dentro de ella y empezó un rítmico movimiento de entrada y salida. Al mismo tiempo, llegó a su alrededor y masajeó su clítoris de nuevo.

Rose se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante primero contra una mano y después la otra.

—Más, más, más, —gritaba ella, acelerando sus movimientos. Era como un animal salvaje, con sus manos la condujo cada vez más alto. Edward sujetó un brazo en su cintura para sostenerla mientras sus movimientos se hacían más acelerados.

—Aquí. A ambas nos gusta utilizar esto. Ella se va a volver loca.

Bella le tocó el brazo y le entregó un vibrador resistente al agua que ya estaba emitiendo un zumbido de bajo nivel.

Edward deslizó el dedo por el culo de Rose, tomó el vibrador y lentamente lo introdujo en el coño, la otra mano aún manipulando su clítoris. En el momento en que el juguete estuvo bien asentado, comenzó a mecerse de nuevo. Edward presionó la parte inferior del consolador para elevar el nivel de vibración y deslizó su dedo de nuevo en su culo.

Ella se movió en serio, gimiendo, rogando y suplicando. A Edward le tomó todo de sí para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo mientras Bella se arrodillaba detrás de él, llegaba entre las piernas y enjabonaba su polla con espuma. Apretó los dientes y se centró en llevar a Rose al clímax.

Cuando sintió los primeros temblores comenzar y los músculos de la tensión en el cuerpo, empujó en su culo, presionando su dedo contra el vibrador y su clítoris apretado, duro. Ella gritó su liberación, todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Edward mantuvo sus atenciones hasta que sintió los espasmos reducir la velocidad y finalmente se dejó caer en su contra.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas para quitar el vibrador y apagarlo, y luego la levantó y la bajó al suelo. Usando más del jabón, lavó el coño palpitante ligeramente y su culo, sin perderse un solo lugar. Luego se volvió hacia uno de los inyectores de la pared y roció su piel a fondo, de forma inesperada capturó a Bella, en el chorro de agua.

—Pagarás por eso, —se rió ella, pasando rápidamente de lado.

—Pero tú pagarás primero, —bromeó, agarrándola por la cintura antes de que pudiera escaparse.

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo.. Esto cada vez se pone mejor! Solo son 2 capítulos mas =)**

**¿Les Gusto? ¿!Opiniones!?**

**Gracias por cada Review/Favorito/Alerta...Etc. Me alegra la aceptación hacia la hiistoria.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

**La historia es de Desiree Holt y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Ahora todos ellos estaban mojados. Edward tomó una toalla delgada de algodón que descansaba sobre el mostrador al lado de la ducha, ató las muñecas de Bella y las sujetó en la cabeza de la ducha por encima del banco. Alzó una de sus piernas sobre su propio hombro y dio vuelta lateralmente, completamente exponiendo cada pulgada de su coño.

—Ahora, —le dijo a Rose, —les he dado una buena dosis de placer. Esto es lo que me gustaría que hagan por mí.

Rose lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados.

—Quédate ahí, muchacho grande, y te daremos más placer del que puedas imaginar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso viene después. ¿Alguien les ha dicho alguna vez cómo enciende a un hombre ver a dos mujeres darse placer una a la otra?

Bella se rió.

—Una o dos veces.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora, ¿verdad? —Masajeó la pierna de Bella, donde se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quieres verme hacer que se corra? Pero... si nos viste antes, en el patio.  
Edward negó con la cabeza con el agua chorreando de su pelo.

—Pero no llegué a ver realmente. En esta ocasión quiero verlo todo.

— ¿Todo?, —bromeó.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso absorbente en los pechos de Rose.

—Para empezar, lo que quiero ver es lo que haces con su clítoris. —Tiró de ella con su boca y jugueteó con su lengua. —Ah, y asegúrate de mantener el dulce coño de par en par, así no me pierdo nada.

Por un momento muy breve, Bella recordó que estaban actuando para un hombre que acababan de conocer. Pero entonces recordó el placer de más temprano por la tarde y se le calentó el cuerpo. La boca de Rose cayó sobre ella, se olvidó de todo, salvo del momento mismo. Había aprendido desde la primera vez lo que las dos habían experimentado, que Rose tenía una lengua muy entrenada. A veces todo lo que hacía era lamer y Bella estaba lista para correrse.

—Desliza dos dedos en el coño, dirigió Edward. —Déjame ver cómo chupas el clítoris mientras que con los dedos la jodes.

Ahora fue Bella quien jadeó y cuyo cuerpo se enrojeció con la excitación. Edward utilizó su mano libre para ahuecar un seno y luego el otro, moviendo su dedo en contra de los pezones. Bella zumbaba cuando los pellizcó suavemente y trató de presionar con más fuerza en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Está jugosa?, —le preguntó a Rose, sus ojos fijos en los de Bella.

—Mmm, sí. —Rose tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se lamió los labios. — ¿Quieres probar el sabor?

Edward movió su mano hasta el coño muy desnudo de Bella, deslizó más que la punta de un dedo en su vagina y recogió un poco de su crema. Poco a poco dibujó con el dedo su boca y la lamió, un golpe a la vez. Una luz cálida brillaba en sus ojos.

—Delicioso. Al igual que la miel caliente. Desliza tu lengua dentro de ella y déjame ver su crema de ti.

Rose hizo lo que le pidió, metiendo su lengua dentro y fuera tres veces, y luego abriendo la boca con la lengua saliendo fuera. Edward se agachó y deslizó su lengua a través de la suya, luego la llevó a su boca en un beso devastador, absorbiendo cada gota de líquido de su boca, en la suya.

—Es mejor que compartir una copa de vino. —La llamarada de la lujuria en sus ojos era una buena indicación de que el juego previo estaba forzando en su control. —Ahora vamos a ver si la haces correr. Igual que hiciste antes.

Bella se estremeció, sus caderas se movían mientras trataba de empujar su coño contra la boca de Rose. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que le dolían.

—Chúpame, Rose, —jadeó ella, su voz estaba llena de excitación. —Jodeme con el dedo.

—Hazlo, —ordenó Edward. —Sostén los labios de par en par mientras usas tus dedos sobre ella.

Bella sintió el calor relajándose en su interior mientras Rose movía los dedos dentro y fuera de su empapada cavidad vaginal. Vio a Edward bajar los ojos para disfrutar de cada centímetro de su coño, con los ojos más calientes que nunca. Cuando Rose la folló con los dedos, la mano de Edward se contrajo en sus pechos con el mismo ritmo.

Dios, quería apretar tanto las piernas… pero abierta como estaba, era imposible. El clímax se estaba construyendo en su vientre, sus músculos se apretaban con anticipación. Sólo cuando el primer gran espasmo le pegó, Edward sacó a Rose del camino, levantó la otra pierna de Bella sobre su otro hombro, y separó los labios de su coño con sus dedos delgados.

Sintió su pulso con cada latido de su clímax y obligó a sus ojos abiertos ver la mirada de Edward en su carne ondulante. Entonces ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se encorvó tanto como pudo, dejando que el rugido de su orgasmo atravesase su cuerpo y se entregó a él. ¡OH, como quería esa gran polla dentro de ella ahora!

Pero Edward estaba decidido a tener su propio entretenimiento y eso en sí mismo era excitante para ella.

Finalmente, ella se dejó caer en la esquina, con las piernas tumbadas lánguidamente sobre los hombros de Edward. Él las bajó con cuidado, y cuando la levantó del banco, presionó su boca en la suya. Su lengua barrió con suavidad en el interior, un beso de agradecimiento más que uno excitante, y ella se lo devolvió

—Bueno, damas, antes de que esté completamente inundado, creo que será mejor salir de la ducha.

—Pero no he terminado de enjabonarte, —protestó Bella, sonriendo con picardía. —No he lavado todo tu cuerpo.

—Sí, —intervino Rose—Queremos nuestra oportunidad de jugar contigo.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una risa vigorosa.

—No voy a rechazar esa oferta. Pero creo que todos estamos lo suficientemente limpios, gracias. —Apagó todas las perillas de la ducha. —Si alguna de ustedes consigue unas toallas, creo que vamos a secarnos y probar esa agradable y gran cama que vi hace unos minutos.

En el momento en que se habían mudado a la habitación, ya habían acabado la botella de vino. Bella tiró de la colcha y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de suave percal. Edward se acomodó en el centro de la cama, y Rose se acurrucó en el otro lado de él.

Edward se recostó con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, en sus labios apareció su sonrisa sexy, malvada.

—Muy bien, damas. ¿Quieren jugar? Muéstrenme sus cosas. Creo que es mi turno en este juego de mesa.

Como si hubiera encendido un interruptor, ellas se hicieron cargo. Bella se movió hasta que quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, separándole los muslos para tener un mejor acceso a él. Nunca había visto a un hombre sexualmente más perfecto. Sólo mirarlo hacía que su cansado coño volviera a la vida y se mojara de nuevo.

Cada centímetro de él era puro músculo tonificado, con las piernas y el pecho cubierto de finos vellos dorados. Sus testículos eran pesados el saco que los cubría era oscuro y suave.

Se agachó y muy suavemente chupó uno de ellos en su boca, haciéndole cosquillas en el otro con las puntas de las uñas. Lo sintió sacudirse en respuesta.

Al mirar hacia los lados, vio a Rose deslizar su boca abierta a lo largo de la magnífica polla de Edward, sus pequeños dedos estaban curvados alrededor de su grosor. Sus manos ahuecadas en su cabeza, moviéndola para darle la máxima satisfacción. Bella intentó marcar el ritmo lamiendo y chupando sus bolas con los movimientos rítmicos de Rose en su polla.

Ambas podían escuchar el rápido aumento de la respiración y el ruido de los gemidos grutales de su garganta. Bella movió una mano, presionando con el dedo entre las mejillas apretadas de sus nalgas e indago hasta que encontró su ano.

—Maldita sea, —gruñó y trató de alejarse, pero sus cuerpos lo tenían inmovilizado.

—Recuerda que es nuestro turno, —Rose le recordó, levantando la cabeza por un momento, luego regresó a su trabajo.

Edward se contuvo todo lo que pudo para no gritar por el placer de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando se había sumado esa tarde a sus placeres sexuales, no se había dado cuenta de lo delicioso que sería realmente o que tan sexualmente excitante serian sus vecinas en realidad. Dos pares de suaves manos estimulaban sus genitales hasta el punto de que su sangre se sentía como si hirviera en sus venas y el centro de necesidad en su ingle se volvió más y más fuerte.

No parecía haber ningún fin a la resistencia de ellas tampoco. Por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó si sus parejas sexuales durarían más que él, una situación nueva en su historial.

Estaba a la deriva en el placer del calor de la boca húmeda de Rose, haciendo cosas maravillosas con su polla y la boca igual de entrenada de Bella, haciendo lo mismo con sus bolas, cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de Bella, sondeando en el borde de su ano. Se tragó un grito y trató de alejarse de ella, pero era persistente, con el dedo le seguía dondequiera que él tratase de moverse.

Bella liberó de repente sus bolas y se alejó de la cama.

—Vuelvo enseguida, —dijo a Rose. —No detengas lo que estás haciendo.

Tuvo poco tiempo para preguntarse lo que estaba inventado, porque estuvo de vuelta en segundos, sujetando tres pañuelos en sus manos. La vista de ellos lo puso un poco nervioso. Amaba a atar a las mujeres que se follaba, pero nadie había cambiado los roles con él.

—Espera un minuto, —empezó a decir, pero Rose apretó su polla, y su mente viajó directamente a la ingle.

En el momento en que pudo pensar otra vez, Bella tenía cada una de sus muñecas atadas a una tablilla en la cabecera y sus ojos vendados. La oyó moverse de nuevo, entonces el colchón se hundió mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a su lugar entre sus piernas. Rose desaceleró el movimiento de su boca sobre su polla, apenas teniendo la cabeza en esa boca caliente y acariciándolo desde la raíz a la punta con los dedos.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras escuchaba a los movimientos de Bella, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo para preguntarse lo que ella tenía en mente. Rose lanzó su polla, se puso a horcajadas sobre su pecho y se agachó para jalar sus piernas hasta que quedaron dobladas por las rodillas. Sabía que su culo bien redondeado estaba a sólo centímetros de su boca, pero la venda de los ojos lo tenía en desventaja. Quería posar sus ojos sobre aquella carne dulce y tratar a lamer y morder un poco. Tentativamente extendió su lengua y se vio recompensado cuando se puso en contacto con la piel aterciopelada de Rose.

Pero cuando comenzó a divertirse con sabrosos mordiscos pequeños, una buena distracción para evitar que se corra demasiado pronto, sintió algo fresco entre las mejillas de su culo y la excitación y el temor se apoderaron de él. ¿Serían capaces de hacerlo? Por supuesto que no.

Pero no, él fue descubriendo que estos diablillos harían cualquier cosa. El delgado dedo de Bella sondeó a través del anillo del músculo del esfínter luego se deslizó en su culo, suavizando el interior con gel frío.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Una vara estrecha presionada justo dentro de la apertura de su recto y un zumbido bajo comenzó a vibrar a través de él. ¡Oh, Dios! Iba a perder la cabeza. Había experimentado eso una sola vez antes, y la intensidad del orgasmo que había producido le había asustado. Trató de apartarse, pero se lo impidieron con sus cuerpos, haciendo el movimiento casi imposible. Rose se retorció en su pecho, frotando su coño que ahora estaba goteando una vez más, a través de su vello, murmurando en tonos suaves.

—Te va a encantar, Edward. Espera y verás. Sabes que no haríamos nada que te cause dolor.

Oyó el sonido de papel rasgado, debieron haber conseguido un preservativo de su propio escondite y una cubierta delgada de látex se rodó sobre su polla. Entonces ella invirtió su cuerpo y se sentó sobre su eje rígido, una pulgada a la vez. Cuando estaba sentada totalmente, llenando cada centímetro de ella, la punta de su polla indagando en la boca de su vientre, comenzó a montarlo con lentitud, deslizándose con suaves movimientos.

Bella puso el vibrador a una velocidad superior, empujando aún más en su recto. Sus manos acunaron sus bolas mientras se lo follaba por el culo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de placer en la garganta.  
Quería llegar y tocar a Rose, para moverse más rápido, pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y ella estaba determinada, al parecer, a no apresurar esto. Cada pedacito de su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus bolas con dolían, sus músculos en tensión.

—Estoy jugando con mi clítoris, —dijo Rose con voz susurrante. —Estoy tan mojada para ti, Edward. Oh, puedo sentir mis jugos corriendo sobre tu piel. Aquí, prueba.

Ella colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y él los lamió con desesperación.

— ¿No saben bien? ¡Ooh! Llenas mi coño con tanta fuerza. Tu polla es tan grande. Estoy frotando mi clítoris de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría correrte, Edward? Te gustaría que te permita correrte?

_Jesús, sí._

Pero él estaba más allá de la capacidad de hablar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza... Él quería esto, pero al mismo tiempo, lo temía, sabiendo que consumiría todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes un gran culo, —dijo Bella entre sus piernas. —Oh, Rose, es tan agradable y apretado aquí. Pero creo que él puede tomar un poco más, ¿no?

—Mejor apresúrate, gatita. Estoy justo en el borde.

—Creo que Edward podría decir lo mismo. Oh, vamos a hacerlo correrse. Móntalo, Rose. Pellizca tu clítoris y monta su polla.

Mientras que Rose aumentaba el ritmo de su deslizamiento hacia arriba y abajo, Bella deslizaba el vibrador hasta el fondo de su recto y lo ponía en la velocidad más alta.

Estalló como un cohete, el clímax poseyéndolo y sacudiéndolo, apretando sus músculos con grandes espasmos, arqueando su cuerpo sobre la cama y casi tirando a Rose. Su semen se disparó dentro del condón en chorros gruesos y abundantes, agotándolo, y aún así las contracciones continuaron sacudiéndolo. El sudor cubría su cuerpo. Su corazón tronó tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se le romperían las costillas y sus pulmones estaban desesperados por aire. Un remolino lo levantó, lo arrojó y lo catapultó hacia el espacio, siguiendo y siguiendo sin parar.

Por último, Bella apagó el vibrador y alivió su culo, y Rose se desplomó sobre el pecho, su cuerpo todavía temblando. Bella se acurrucó entre sus piernas y arrastró besos suaves en el interior de sus muslos. No estaba seguro de poder dar otro toque erótico, pero no quería que se detuviera ahora.

No podía recordar la última vez que un orgasmo lo había consumido de esa manera. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía tensado hasta su límite. Incluso su polla no estaba simplemente relajada aunque casi ablandada.

Finalmente logró hacer trabajar su cerebro.

—El preservativo, —jadeó. —No queremos ningún derrame accidental.

Rose suspiró y se levantó de su pecho.

—No te preocupes. Tenemos todo cubierto.

Mientras ella levantó lentamente el coño de su eje, sintió de inmediato un paño colocado firmemente alrededor de la raíz de su pene y sujetando el extremo del condón. Cuando Rose se había levantado completamente y se desplomó a su lado, Bella envolvió el paño en sus manos alrededor de todo el preservativo y lo hizo rodar fuera de su polla.

—Ni una gota derramada, —le aseguró.

Luego se movió alrededor de él para desatarle las manos y quitarle la venda. Sus ojos apenas se centraron en un primer momento y estuvo seguro de un camión había pasado sobre él.

—Te gustó ese pequeño truco, ¿verdad? —Bella le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, él extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella en la cama junto a él.

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen? ¿No?, —bromeó. —Las devoluciones son terribles.

* * *

**Hola Hola! Aquí les dejo el Penúltimo Capitulo de la Historia... Gracias por las Alertas/ Review/ Favoritos, etc.**

**No los he podido contestar por falta de tiempo y porque como lo dije antes mi Internet anda de nenita, y mi computador ni se diga, se apaga solo y así. Así que solo lo estoy utilizando para subir los capis. Les prometo que me pondré en ello pronto. !I Promise!**

**Bueno cualquier comentario, duda, etc, no duden en preguntar.**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Dessire Holt. Los personajes de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados._

* * *

Capitulo 4

El anochecer había llegado para cuando Rose y Bella habían arreglado el patio y se habían duchado y vestido para la noche. Ahora estaban delante de la puerta de Edward, luchando contra un caso inesperado de nervios de última hora.

― ¿Como piensas que en su amigo?―, preguntó a su amiga Rose.

―Dios, espero que sea como Edward―, fue la respuesta fervorosa de Bella.

Después de la sesión en la cama, Edward había recuperado débilmente sus cosas, había dado a cada una de ellas un beso profundo y luego, las había invitado a cenar.

―A las ocho―. Había dicho con una sonrisa. ―Y un amigo mío se unirá a nosotros. Sería bueno tener un número par, ¿no es cierto?

Él se negó a dar detalles acerca de quién era su amigo o de cómo era, sólo les aseguró que les gustaría, advirtiéndoles que estuvieran preparadas para cualquier cosa que la noche presentara.

―Una cosa más―, agregó, mientras estaba parado en la puerta. ―Vestimenta muy casual. Y sin ropa interior.

Se quedaron boquiabiertas.

―OH, vamos, señoras. No me digan que después de todo lo que sucedió aquí, una pequeña cosa como ir sin ropa interior las pone nerviosas. ¿No les gusta jugar?

Bella y Rose intercambiaron una mirada en silencio y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

―Muy bien, entonces. Nos vemos esta noche.

En ese momento se comprobaron entre sí una vez más. Se habían vestido de manera casi idéntica, con faldas que apenas rozaban la parte superior de sus muslos, camisetas sin mangas que se ataban en la frente y sandalias. Sin sostenes. Sin bragas. Y cada una sabía que la otra ya se había excitado por la anticipación de lo inesperado.

―Sabes que Edward espera una repetición de lo de esta tarde―, señaló a Bella. ―Y ahora va a traer a alguien más para jugar.

―Bueno. Nada nunca nos ha asustado antes―, Rose le recordó. ―Vamos a ver lo que nos espera.

Justo iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció allí de pie, caliente y sexy con sus jeans y una camisa polo de suave algodón. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

―Pensamos que las habíamos escuchado afuera. Vamos, entren.

Aunque los dos apartamentos eran similares en diseño, las chicas reflejaban su gusto en colores suaves y muebles de estilo campestre. El de Edward estaba decorado en tonos tierra, con grandes piezas de muebles de cuero y arte del Oeste en las paredes.

―Armé el bar en el patio―, les dijo, abriéndose camino a través de la sala de estar. ―Van rezagadas por dos tragos.

Cuando salieron al patio un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro se movió hacia adelante desde donde había estado apoyándose en la pared baja. Al igual que Edward, se movía con salvaje gracia y agilidad, y al igual que Edward, debería haber tenido un cartel que dijera: _"Advertencia. Sobrecarga de atracción sexual."_

Sus ojos eran de color gris pizarra oscuro, con espesas pestañas y cuando sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se le formó un hoyuelo en la esquina izquierda de su boca. Luego les tendió la mano.

―Hola. Soy Jasper. Encantado de conocerte.

Rose, que estaba más cerca, le tomó la mano. En el instante en que hizo contacto, un estremecimiento eléctrico pasó a través de ella y tuvo que agarrar su mano firmemente para no caerse. Repentinamente sus rodillas quedaron débiles y se cubrió de una humedad que goteó sobre sus muslos.

―Hola―, finalmente logró decir. ―Encantada de conocerte. Soy Rose.

Jasper miró sobre su hombro.

―Y tú debes ser Bella. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Ambas mujeres se ruborizaron furiosamente, luego rieron.

―Espero que no contara todos nuestros secretos―, dijo Bella.

―Me guardé algunos para esta noche―, les dijo Edward. ― ¿Qué quieren beber?

Era agradable sentarse en el patio. La noche era una típica noche de Texas a finales de primavera, suave y cálida, con una apacible brisa agitando el aire. La conversación era casual, cuatro personas conociendo más sobre cada una, hablando sobre lo que les gustaba, lo que no, compartiendo intereses comunes.

Hasta que Edward hizo el primer movimiento.

—Bella, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas en mi regazo? Estás demasiado lejos para que yo te aprecie. —Se dio una palmadita en el muslo.

Bella miró a Rose, quien le guiñó un ojo, tomó un saludable trago de su bebida y se acomodó en el regazo de Edward.

―No, cariño, así, ―y le dio la vuelta para que quedara mirando hacia adelante, acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y levantó su falda.

Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron al ver el coño desnudo que Edward había abierto para su vista.

―Jesús―, dijo en voz baja. ―Es hermosa.

―No tienes idea de cuánto―, le dijo Edward, y procedió a separar los labios exteriores para exponer la piel interior de color rosa, ya empapada de humedad.

―Está goteando―, comentó Jasper.―Y apuesto a que Rose, también.

En cuestión de segundos, Jasper había puesto su copa sobre la mesa, levantado a Rose de su asiento y la había colocado en su regazo en la misma posición. Un dedo trazó su raja y cuando lo levantó, la piel estaba recubierta con crema.

―Tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenías dos mujeres muy calientes que venían esta noche―, comentó. Se lamió su dedo. ―Precioso y delicioso.

Bella se agarró de los brazos de la silla para mantener el equilibrio cuando los dedos de Edward empezaron a juguetear en su coño, acariciando la húmeda carne, sumergiéndose en la abertura vaginal y raspando su ya excitado clítoris.

―Apuesto a que puedo hacerte llegar en menos de un minuto―, dijo en su oído.

―OH, Dios―, se quejó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Sólo sostente, cariño y mira a Jasper y Rose.

La besó en el cuello, besos suaves que se deslizaron hasta su hombro y suavemente mordió el punto sensible entre la unión del el cuello y el hombro. Su lengua se abrió camino desde su hombro a su espalda desnuda, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Y al mismo tiempo, sus dedos estaban ocupados en su coño, volviéndola loca con toques que eran tan ligeros que quería pedir más.

Cuando hundió dos dedos dentro de ella, empujó hacia abajo sobre ellos.

―Sí―, susurró. ―Así.

Mientras acariciaba dentro y fuera de ella en un ritmo constante, no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja en frente, donde Jasper estaba haciendo lo mismo a Rose. El rostro de su amiga estaba encendido por la excitación, tenía los ojos parcialmente cerrados. Incluso a esa distancia, podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Jasper, mientras trabajaba su dedo en la vagina de Rose.

Edward arrastró su dedo a través de su clítoris.

―Estás cerca, ¿no es así?―, murmuró. ―Puedo sentirlo. Tus paredes vaginales ya están agitándose contra mis dedos.

Bella no podía hablar, solamente cabecear. Estaba en lo cierto. Su vientre se apretó y cada terminación nerviosa despertó como si un fósforo la hubiese tocado. Una mano se deslizó en su escote y tomó un pecho, el pulgar raspando ida y vuelta contra el duro y redondeado pezón.

―Mira a Rose y Jasper―, murmuró. ― ¿Ves sus jugos brillando con las luces del patio? ¿Puedes verle pellizcar su clítoris como yo pellizco el tuyo?

Asintió con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de hablar.

―Te pone más caliente, ¿no es así?―. Su voz era baja y gruesa. ―Voy a hacerte correr cuando Rose lo haga.

Bella trató de balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la mano que la atormentaba, pero su posición no permitía mucho movimiento. Trató de mantener los ojos en la pareja frente a ella, hipnotizada por la visión de Rose en la agonía de la pasión, las piernas abiertas, su sexo todo expuesto. Pero el comienzo de su orgasmo se deslizó a través de ella, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y entregarse a él.

―Ábrete bien para mí―, le susurró al oído Edward.

Le pellizcó el clítoris de nuevo, y ella explotó. Quería apretar sus muslos juntos, pero las piernas de Edward mantuvieron las suyas separadas, mientras que sus dedos sostenían sus labios hacia atrás para exponer su vagina. Ésta estaba vacía, convulsionada, anhelando algo para llenarla. Edward seguía acariciando su clítoris y pellizcando, llevándola cada vez más duro hacia un orgasmo que no la dejaría satisfecha. _¡Oh, Jesús!_ Quería su polla dentro de ella. Sus dedos. Un consolador. Cualquier cosa. Pero sólo la sostenía abierta y la empujaba de un clímax a otro.

Al final sintió sus dedos dentro de ella otra vez, su vagina se contrajo sobre ellos y cayó hacia atrás, contra el pecho de Edward, mientras las réplicas vibraban a través de ella. Él deslizó besos sobre la línea de su mandíbula y el cuello, su lengua trazando una línea por la concha de su oreja. Su erección presionando en su culo, a través de la limitación de sus vaqueros.

Cuando por fin se relajó, se acomodó en su regazo y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Ella lo miró y vio algo en sus ojos, algo que no había visto antes. No era pasión o deseo, sino una necesidad... por ella.

Pero se acababan de conocer. Y todo esto era un juego, ¿verdad? Habían tenido sus delicias esa tarde y ahora lo estaban teniendo por la noche. Entonces, ¿qué fue eso que estalló en sus ojos, buscándola?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, Edward la besó, su lengua saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, luego se levantó y la puso de pie.

―Hey, ustedes dos―, le gritó a la otra pareja. ―Creo que es mejor comer mientras aún tenemos la fuerza para masticar.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Los cuatro estaban tumbados en la cama de gran tamaño de Edward desnudos y sudorosos y en un estado de semi-agotamiento. Se las habían arreglado para pasar la cena sin desgarrarse la ropa unos a otros, pero la tensión sexual que rodeaba la mesa había sido tan espesa que era casi palpable.

Rose y Bella habían insistido en limpiar la mesa y apilar los platos en el lavavajillas.

―Voy a preparar algunas bebidas frescas―, había dicho Edward mientras él y Jasper se dirigían hacia el bar.

Los bultos en sus pantalones, donde sus erecciones se tensaban para liberarse, eran difíciles de no ver cuando se levantaron de sus sillas. En el momento que las mujeres entraron en la sala de estar, ambos hombres se habían quitado la ropa y estaban estirados en el largo sofá. En poco más de un segundo Rose y Bella quedaron sin sus faldas y camisetas y con pocos juegos previos fueron empaladas en palpitantes pollas.

Se habían mudado a la habitación después de eso, donde Edward encendió el equipo de música y unas velas que había dispuesto alrededor de la habitación. Había tomado la mano de Bella y la había llevado a la cama. Jasper lo siguió con Rose.

Las horas que siguieron fueron un exceso de sexo… más de lo que las mujeres podrían haber imaginado. Cada mujer había sido acariciada y atendida como si fueran una piedra preciosa por cada hombre por separado y luego por los dos hombres juntos.

Rose y Bella incluso habían jugado su papel juntas, mientras los hombres descansaban sus pollas bien gastadas. Rose había corrido a su apartamento y traído consigo el vibrador doble. Entonces ella y Bella se habían lamido entre sí hasta que ambas estuvieron mojadas y goteando, dejando a los hombres insertar los extremos del vibrador en cada una de ellas y masajear sus clítoris mientras el vibrador zumbaba hasta que lograron orgasmos simultáneos.

―Definitivamente necesito una ducha―, dijo Jasper levantándose. ―Lo bueno es que la tuya es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, Edward.

Edward estaba acostado junto a Bella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él le tomó la barbilla y volvió su rostro hacia él.

― ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos aquí y Rose y Jasper utilizan tu casa? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella vio esa mirada en sus ojos, ese destello de algo que no podía definir. Comenzó a preguntarle por qué, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Edward miró a los otros dos.

―Rose, ¿por qué no te llevas a Jasper a tu casa? ―sonrió. ―Y tomen sus ropas, también.

Jasper sonrió.

―Suena como un plan para mí―. Golpeó a Rose ligeramente en el culo. ―Vamos, cariño. No puedo esperar a tenerte en esa ducha de la que he oído hablar tanto.

Mientras que los otros recogían sus cosas y se iban, Edward siguió sosteniendo a Bella junto a él, acariciando suavemente su brazo y desparramando besos por su frente y sus mejillas. Cuando oyó la puerta del apartamento, se bajó de la cama y la levantó en sus brazos.

―Mi ducha no es tan exótica como la tuya,―le dijo, ―pero creo que nos divertiremos mucho.

Esperó hasta que el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada y el rocío ajustado antes de tomarle la mano y dar un paso bajo el agua con ella.

― ¿Te molesta que haya alejado a Rose y Jasper?―le preguntó, echando jabón líquido en sus manos y desparramándolo sobre su cuerpo.

―No, en absoluto. Me pregunto por qué lo hiciste.

―Bueno, es así―. Continuó con sus manos sobre su cuerpo mientras hablaba. ―La pasé muy bien esta tarde, y esta noche fue genial también. No esperaba encontrar tales aventureras sexuales viviendo al lado mío. Invitarme yo mismo fue la mejor cosa que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Pero?

Se arrodilló en el piso de la ducha, empujó sus muslos para separarlos y comenzó a enjabonar cada centímetro de su coño, prestando especial atención a su clítoris. Sonrió cuando ella empezó a temblar.

―Pero creo que nos conectamos a un nivel especial hoy.―Deslizó un dedo en su hambriento canal y luego otro. ―Todo lo que hemos hecho hoy y esta noche fue divertido, pero a mi... me gustaría pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Realmente llegar a conocerte. Saber si lo que sentimos hoy nos lleva a algún lado.―Él evitó cuidadosamente sus ojos, concentrándose en las manos ocupadas con su coño. Era obvio que estaba esperando su respuesta.

Bella apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Le deslizó la otra por debajo de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

―Deja lo que estás haciendo por un minuto, o no puedo hablar. Me excitas muy fácilmente Estoy casi lista para correrme.

Él la miró.

― ¿Debo estar preparado para algo malo o algo bueno?

Ella sonrió, manteniendo su control pendiente de un hilo.

―Algo bueno. Es curioso. Antes de que hoy saltaras por encima del muro, Rose y yo estábamos hablando de encontrar _esa_ persona especial, y me reí de ella.―Le sostuvo la mirada. ―Creo que la risa era para mí, porque tienes razón. Aquí hay algo entre nosotros y me gustaría saber lo que es

Su boca se amplió en una sonrisa.

―Bien. Porque yo tengo grandes planes para nosotros.

―Tu primer plan mejor que sea terminar lo que empezaste aquí, muchacho.

―No hay problema.

La levantó, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su parte inferior y se apoyó contra la pared, presionando su polla ya dura, la penetró con un golpe rápido. En el momento en que la llenaba, ella llegó a su clímax, temblando y tiritando mientras las paredes de su coño le ordeñaban. Su orgasmo lo lanzó al suyo y la abrazó con fuerza al caer juntos sobre el borde.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

En el apartamento de al lado, Rose y Jasper estaban saliendo de la ducha.

―Puedo adivinar por qué Edward nos envió aquí, ―dijo Jasper mientras tomaba las toallas que Rose había sacado del tocador. Sus ojos prácticamente la devoraron toda la noche.

―Me di cuenta, también.

―He conocido a Edward mucho tiempo, y no lo recuerdo dirigiendo aquella mirada a otra mujer. Especialmente una que acaba de conocer.

―Bella necesita a alguien, ―le dijo Rose. ―Ha estado a la deriva durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que podría negármelo.

Jasper abrigó a Rose envolviéndola en una de las toallas y la volvió para enfrentarla a él.

― ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Estás buscando a alguien especial también?

Ella sintió el calor elevarse por sus mejillas.

―Sí. Le dije a Bella justo hoy que me siento como si algo faltara en mi vida.

―Yo también. Edward y yo hemos jugado duro los últimos años, pero quiero una sola persona para tratar con todos mis trucos sexuales. Estoy seguro que no estaba buscando o esperando encontrarla cuando Edward me invitó esta noche.

Él inclinó su rostro y capturó su boca con la suya, su lengua barría por dentro, en un duelo con la suya. Cuando levantó la cabeza, los dos estaban un poco sin aliento.

―Me gustaría dar a lo que hemos empezado esta noche una oportunidad, ―le dijo.― ¿Qué te parece?

―Yo diría que tenemos un montón para explorar juntos, ―sonrió. ―A partir de ahora.

―Entonces vamos. No queremos que nuestros amigos se nos adelanten, ¿verdad?

En un minuto ya estaban en su cama, Jasper se extendió entre sus muslos, la cabeza de su pene empujando contra su coño. Mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, le dijo con su último pensamiento coherente:

―Recuérdame que compre a Edward un gran presente de agradecimiento.

―Yo también, ―admitió ella, sintiendo cómo llenaba su vagina con su pene palpitante.

Entonces el tiempo de hablar terminó.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se reunieron para desayunar en el apartamento de Rose y Bella, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la tarde anterior había sido una delicia, aunque Jasper se quejó risueñamente de habérsela perdido. La noche había sido excepcional. Pero todos ellos estaban esperando con impaciencia el futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno llegamos al final de esta Historia. Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi. **

**Gracias por las Alertas/ Reviews/ Favoritos.**

**Las invito a leer mis demas Adaptaciones:**

_**Éxtasis**_

_**Caliente, Perversa y Salvaje**_

_**Hijastra Insaciable**_

_**Fever**_

_**Y las invito a que me dejen un cometario aserca de una nueva Adaptacion de Epoca que pienso hacer. Quiero que me digan si les interesa, si la sigo o seguimos con historias sexosas lemmonosas como siempre.**_

_**Gracias =)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Marce**_


End file.
